Winter Fall
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: All may have seemed well in Arendelle, but not everything was as it seems before. After encountering a mysterious White Wolf of the Celesta Plain and a time traveling Magical Girl, the princess and queen realize that their world is in danger and must embark on a journey to a Cold Land where a powerful threat unleashes a great evil.


**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to a brand new Fan Fic of mine, featuring my very first crossover between Disney's Frozen, Okami, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica along with a little bit of Ninja Gaiden II added in the mix. I'd like to thank my friends from DA for convincing me to get this story going and my good friend Yue Twili helping me with the beginning chapter. With further ado I hope you all will enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue 1: Two Contacts**

In a fjord land, known as the Arendelle, there lived a king and queen who had two daughters, with its eldest, Elsa having the ability of ice and snow. Their youngest, Anna, cheerful and excited by her older sister's gifts, shared a close bond with Elsa allowing her to express her powers freely. With time passing by the two would go out into the forest and play away from the kingdom where no one else would see. One day, with winter ending, the two sisters went to the forest and played as Arendelle would be greeted by an unusual visitor.

The young pigtailed strawberry-blonde sat down on the ground picking out flowers when her sister, Elsa, having a sinister smirk on her face hides behind a tree and creates a snow ball from her hand, tossing it to the back of her sister's head.

"Elsa!" The younger sister uttered, "That's not funny."

The older sister only snickered. "Yes it is."

"Why do you have magic and I don't?" She grumbled crossing her arms with a pouting face.

Seeing her younger sister upset by this, gave her an idea, "How about we play a game of 'hide and seek'?"

Anna's expression suddenly changed, "Yeah, I wanna play, I wanna play!" She said cheerfully.

Somewhere in the forest, a set of two beady pink eyes watched the sisters who were unaware of its presence. Elsa continued with starting the game.

"Alright, I'll go count and you go and hide."

"Okay, okay." Anna nodded, wondering off before saying, "No peeking!" She confirmed as Elsa continued to count with her eyes remained closed.

Anna giggled as she trotted through the forest, looking for the best place to hide as her sister's voice gets further away. It wasn't long until she found some bushes that could use to hide in. Looking around to be sure Elsa isn't around; she went in there and got settled.

Before long, she heard shaking coming from bush as a squirrel, resting inside, startles the young princess and chases her off from its den, forcing her to find somewhere else to hide.

Elsa had finished counting and twirls around to find where Anna maybe. "Ready or not," She said, "Here I come."

Oblivious to Elsa who had just finished counting, young Anna spent the whole time trying to find a hiding place - but the places she found aren't really...appealing to her (with there being bugs, a lizard, all of those things really), making the young girl to keep looking.

"Those are some amazing powers, your sister has." Spoke a voice to the young girl.

"Who said that?" The girl asked looking around in the forest to see who it was.

"I did!" The voice replied as Anna saw in the open field a small, cat-like creature covered in clean, white fur with a red egg shape oval on its back and four ears, two pointed up and the other two long tassel-like appendages splitting into three sections on the tip, fading a color of pink and three red dots horizontally and a pair of floating golden rings around the long ears.

"What's your name, kitty?" The young girl slowly went up to the creature.

"My name is Kyubey," The creature answered, without moving his mouth as his thick tail swished. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Anna!" The girl blinked in surprise. How did he know her name?

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course, you are the youngest princess of your kingdom." Kyubey replied, "And I've come here to grant you your own special powers."

Anna once again blinked in surprise. "What special powers?"

"Anything you wish for." Kyubey showed an expression of happiness to the girl, "All you have to do is make a contract with me."

Anna had no idea what a contract is...but can Kyubey grant...wishes? "Is it true, Kyubey? Can you really grant me a wish?"

"I can grant the most impossible of wishes you can imagine. Once you make a contact with me, you'll have your powers and become a magical girl."

Anna's eyes went wide in awe. He really can grant wishes! But...what should she wish for? She could...wish for some chocolate, or maybe some of the things she always wanted-

"Wait."

There is something that she wanted most... with a smile; she made her decision on what her wish is. "Okay then," She said, "then I wish-"

Before she could make her wish, Kyubey vanished in front of the young girls eyes, dodging an attack before Anna was tugged away. Hanging from her collar in the mouth of a white wolf with crimson markings across its body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush and a long mane of floating energy on its back.

Kyubey reappeared on top of a tree branch looking down upon the white wolf, setting the young princess gently to the ground with a surprised expression on her face. Anna stared up at the scene, confused. Where did this wolf come from?

Before long, a sprite like being, the size of an insect, but appeared to be in brown samurai armor, with two large scrolls on his back and a large brown helmet made from a kabutomushi beetle shell glowing a bioluminescent yellow spoke out to Kyubey, "Come no further, Incubator!" The sprite said.

"Oh my, it seems you can see me as well?" Kyubey replied.

"You can't hide yourself from that of the God's!"

Anna blinked. A...God?

"I would never imagine that God's would exist into this world." Kyubey replied.

"The God's will always protect those from the evil your race has brought upon to this world, Incubator!"

'Evil? What evil is the little...thing talking about?' Anna asked herself, even more confused.

"What you say is 'evil' has nothing to do with us, we only make contracts with those of potential energy who are willing to become Magic Girls and fight witches." Kyubey explained.

Furious by Kyubey's lack of concern, the sprite draws his sword, thou it may seem small, "You will not bring any despair to this kingdom or the people who live in it. Be gone Incubator, this is your last warning!"

Kyubey's tail swished for a little while...then he finally said, "Very well. I shall take my leave for now." He turns to do so, but paused. "However..." He turns his head back to look at them. "I don't believe this will be the last time you'll see me. IF you remember our encounter, anyway." He finally straightens out and fled.

Anna then turned to the sprite on top of the wolf's head, "Why did you say mean things to Kyubey?" She asked.

Aggravated by the young girl's remark he bounces aggressively on top of the wolf's head, "You do not know what you've gotten yourself into your majesty! If we have not shown up and stopped you from making that contract, your life would have been in great danger."

The wolf let out a light whimper, as if it was trying to calm the sprite down.

"...What do you mean?" Anna asked, concerned, "Is it about those witches Kyubey mentioned?"

The Sprite responds, "Yes, the witches are made by the very Magical girls that thing makes contracts to. Rest assured Princess Anna, I, Legendary Swordsman Ishaku and Shiranui, shall keep you and your family safe if that thing ever returns."

"You promise?" The young girl asked once more with the Sprite bowing down to her.

"You have my word."

Although Anna is still confused by any of this - which is normal, considering that she's young - she somehow felt...safe sitting by that wolf. The wolf, Shiranui, right, doesn't seem dangerous at all. So Anna nodded. "Okay then."

"Anna!" Elsa's voice called out getting her younger sister's attention before turning back to see the white wolf had vanished. She slowly looked around wondering where it went off to before her sister finally caught up, "Anna! There you are!"

"Elsa! You won't believe what I found!" The younger sister excitedly said.

"Where we're you?" The younger sister questioned, "You were gone for some time."

"I was talking with Kyubey and I got saved by a white wolf." Anna responded surprising her older sister.

The blonde girl...raised an eyebrow. 'What's a 'Kyubey'?' She asked herself before she smiled, playing along with her 'game'. "Okay Anna, let's go home before Kyubey comes back!"

"Okay." Anna nodded following her sister back to the kingdom where from afar, the two Shiranui and Ishaku watched as both Princesses left. Ishaku sat down on top of the wolf's head, arms and legs crossed in concern for their sake, knowing that Kyubey would return someday.

"Our duties here are not quite done, Shiranui. We must return to this place once the situation in Nippon has been freed from all the monsters brought upon the land."

* * *

**First prologue to this story so far folks, hope you enjoy so far. I'll try to have the next chapter up real soon. Until then…**


End file.
